legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet-Vac
Jet-Vac (ジェットバック, Jetto Bakku) is a wingless Sky Baron who is one of Twilight's team of Avenge Landers, a veteran Avenge Lander, and one of the main protagonists characters in the franchise series, Legend of the Avenge Landers. He has a legendary, turbo, full blast & a SuperCharger forms, and a Mini counterpart. In some point in time he is also given a promoted class professor of Avenge Lander Academy. "Hawk and Awe!" :—Jet-Vac's official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Ellis Greg (English), Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Jet-Vac was the greatest, most daring flying ace in all of Windham. He was given his magical wings when he was young, as was the tradition for all Sky Barons. But when his homeland was raided, he chose to sacrifice his wings to a young mother so she could fly her children to safety. This act of nobility caught the attention of Princess Celestia, who sought out the young Sky Baron and presented him with a gift - a powerful vacuum device that would allow him to soar through the skies once again. Jet-Vac accepted the gift with gratitude, and now daringly fights evil alongside the other Avenge Landers. Noble, selfless, and brave, Jet-Vac is one regal eagle. As senior vetern of the Avenge Lander team, this former flying ace is also tough-as-talons, using a drill-sergeant mentality to hammer his vast knowledge of the world into his young team members. And if that doesn’t work, he always has his trusted jet vacuum gun to intimidate them — with its awesome wind-blasting power, it’s enough to send even the most dangerous of villains soaring through the sky. Ironically, the only one who can really ruffle Jet-Vac’s feathers is Spyro, whose cockiness often causes the two of them to butt heads. And as much as Jet-Vac tries to keep a stiff upper-beak, he’ll often accidentally “plop an egg” in the middle of a high-stress situation — battling villains, rescuing bystanders, or getting his students to be quiet during a test — much to his embarrassment. Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Jet-Vac is known as the greatest and most daring flying ace throughout his homeland. He is also very noble, having sacrificed his wings to a mother in order to fly her children out of harm's way when their home was attacked. Noble and courageous, Jet-Vac always think of others before himself. Now an Avenge Lander, he soars where even eagles never dare. In the Full Blast microcomic, he's shown to be a bit of a defeatist, thinking his worth as a fighter is lost without a weapon. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Eruptor ** Stealth Elf ** Pop Fizz ** Gill Grunt ** Slam Bam * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spike * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Fynn * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Pet-Vac (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Shadow Black * Hyenas Rivals Enemies * Malefor Abilities and Powers Jet-Vac uses his powerful vacuum device to shoot bursts and blasts of air, and his secondary attack is that he can also use his vacuum device to suck in enemies and items to him. Having given up his wings, Jet-Vac now flies using his vacuum device on his back. Jet-Vac attacks by shooting air blasts out of his vacuum device, and his secondary attack is that he can also use his vacuum device to suck up and in the treasures and enemies in the surroundings to him. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Vac Blaster * Suction Gun * Jet Vac Jet Pack * Vac Blaster 9000 * Fiester Fan Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History It's traditional for Sky Barons to be given their magical wings when they are young, and when Jet-Vac got his, he quickly demonstrated some amazing aerial skills. As the years passed, Jet-Vac became known as the most daring flying ace in all of the world. He swooped. He soared. He sailed through the air, amazing the people of his home town, Windham, and protecting them whenever danger reared its ugly head. Then one day, Windham was raided, Jet-Vac was horrified to see a young mother struggling to get her children away from danger. He was faced with a choice - either fly to safety himself, or give his wings to the mother so she and her children could make their escape. Of course, there was only one option the noble Jet-Vac was ever going to go with. He selflessly sacrificed his wings to save the others - and caught the attention of Princess Celestia in the process. While the feathered flight ace remains wingless to this day, She equipped him with a hearty vacuum-powered jet pack which more than makes up for it. Jet-Vac was the one who recruited a sphinx named Scratch into the Avenge Lander ranks after hearing about her heroism at Cats Eye Mountain. Synopsis See also * Legendary Jet-Vac * Pet-Vac * Hurricane Jet-Vac External links * Jet-Vac Spyro Wiki * Jet-Vac Skylanders Wiki Trivia * His name is a play on the word "'Jet Pack'". * Jet-Vac was originally called Vac Eagle, then Airgle. * Jet-Vac is male, however in the Tall Tales trailer, Jet-Vac lays an egg out of shock when Tree Rex and Bouncer revealed themselves. * He spoke with a thick combinational accent of Scottish and British. * His catchphrase is based on the military phrase "Shock and awe". ** But on his single character pack, it is erroneously "Choc and Chic". * One of his upgrades, Vac Blaster 9000, is a pun on the Equals Three ''(a popular YouTube series created by RayWilliamJohnson) episode "Vag Blaster 9000". ** Apparently, Ray called ''Ace Power's Horseback riding exercise machine the "Vag Blaster 9000". * He slightly resembles one of the Three Gargoyles in Legends of the Hidden Temple and a Secretary Bird and a Harpy Eagle. * Jet-Vac's catchphrase, "The spoils of battle", is also used by Ignitor when opening a treasure chest. * He originally had a scratching ability and tornado dance as one of his attacks but these were removed during development. * After he obtains the Eagle Air Battle Armor upgrade, his color scheme slightly matches the color scheme of the NFL team, the Seattle Seahawks. * He and Gill Grunt are the only two Avenge Landers who fly using jet packs. * He shares some battle cries with Sonic Boom being "Best of the nest", "Feathers of fury!" and "The sky's the limit". ** They both, alongside Eruptor, are also the only ones out of every Avenge Lander to have 5 versions of themselves, including Minis, but not including alter egos. * In Swap Force, his Eagle-Air Battle Gear Soul Gem will not change his appearance. * Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac always appear together on animated trailers. ** Ironically, they're the only ones to get S3 redesigns for Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team. ** The two appear in more trailers then anyone else from their elements—Magic and Air. * One of his upgrades, Super Suction Air Blaster, makes the suction gun act like the suck cannon from Ratchet & Clank (A game made by Insomniac Games, Spyro's former developers). Category:Sky Barons Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avenge Landers